The present invention relates to a lawn irrigation device, more particular a device that transports water from an above ground water supply to underground sprinkler devices.
Underground sprinkler systems are used to distribute water to lawns. The system includes a network of underground poly vinyl chloride (PVC) piping which supplies water to the underground sprinkler heads. Installing an underground sprinkler system requires extensive planning and is a lengthy process. The installation process involves digging trenches, installing PVC piping, installing back-flow connections with the underground water supply line to prevent water from flowing back into the main municipality underground pipe line, electrical wiring to a control panel, and verifying the installation meets city code. The deep trenching along with the back-flow connections make installation costs very expensive.
Sprayers of the underground sprinkler heads are strategically set. Generally, they are unobtrusive and disappear when not in use. In addition, the underground sprayers and pipes blend into the landscape making the use of underground sprinklers very convenient and appealing.
A known problem which arise from the use of above ground movable sprinklers is that they are not set at a permanent location and must be removed to cut the lawn. In addition, above ground sprinklers spray angles are hard to adjust to the actual shapes of individual lawn and garden areas to be irrigated. Therefore, water may be wasted over patios and side walks.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive means of watering lawns utilizing underground water sprinkler heads without the network of underground PVC piping and electrical wiring to a control box.
In the present invention, a device is provided for irrigating lawn and gardens. One embodiment of the present invention provides an underground pop-up sprinkler having a bottom inlet with a female fitting means affixed therein. At a point relative to the pop-up sprinkler a housing is also buried below ground level. The housing comprises a chamber made out of a rigid plastic material having an opened top end and a tapered bottom which extend downward into a centrally located orifice. A cylindrical wall is situated between the top end and the bottom end of the housing chamber. An inner pipe member is concentrically positioned within the housing chamber. The inner pipe member has an externally threaded top portion and a female fitting means affixed within the bottom of the inner pipe member. The bottom of the inner pipe member is securely attached to the orifice in the bottom of the housing chamber. Connecting the tope end of the inner pipe member to a water hose, which is securely attached to an above ground water supply, is an elbow pipe fitting. Additionally, a protective lid rests upon the top end of the housing chamber. A spring hinge is configured to connect the lid to the outer wall of the housing chamber.
This embodiment of the present invention further includes, an U-shaped second pipe member having a base that is parallel to the ground surface and that extends the distance between the housing and pop-up sprinkler, a first leg that is perpendicular to the ground surface and that is buried beneath the pop-up sprinkler, and a second leg that is perpendicular to the ground surface and that is buried beneath the housing. The first leg of the second pipe member has a male fitting means attached to its upper end that is securely attached to the female fitting means located within the bottom inlet of the pop-up sprinkler. Additionally, the second leg of the second pipe member has a male fitting means attached to its upper end that is securely attached to the female fitting means located within the bottom end of the inner pipe member. Interconnecting the second pipe member with the pop-up sprinkler and the housing provides a conduit to transport water from an above ground water supply through the second pipe member to the pop-up sprinkler whereby the water is distributed across the lawn and garden area.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a first pop-up sprinkler and at least one additional pop-up sprinkler are buried in a chain beneath ground level. Each pop-up sprinkler has bottom inlets with female fitting means affixed therein. Buried at a position relative to the last additional pop-up sprinkler in the chain is the housing as described in the above embodiment. Connected to the female fitting means located within the bottom inlet of each additional pop-up sprinkler is an extending pipe member interconnected with a T-Connector.
The alternative embodiment further includes two elbow pipe members buried below ground level. Affixed to the upper end of each elbow pipe member are male fitting means. The male fitting means attached to the first elbow pipe member is securely attached to the female fitting means located within the bottom inlet of the first pop-up sprinkler and the male fitting means attached to the second elbow pipe member is securely attached to the female fitting means located within the bottom of the inner pipe member.
If the alternative embodiment includes more than one additional pop-up sprinkler, the T-Connectors are interconnected into in a conduit. This conduit provides a means for interconnecting the first elbow pipe member to the second elbow pipe member whereby water is transported to each pop-up sprinkler buried in the chain.